legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Greater thralls
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Thralls |aliases = |era = Pre-Blood Omen era, Post-Blood Omen era |territories = Light Forge (SR2), Air Forge (SR2) Janos Audron's Retreat (Inner Sanctum) |weapons = Scimitars (SR2) |abilities = hold Emblem keys |vulnerabilities = easily outflanked, lunge attacks, low attacks |soul = yes |realm = Material Realm |appearances = }} Greater Thralls were a Thrall variant enemy featured in ''Soul Reaver 2''. They were powerful Undead who guarded Nosgoth's ancient shrines and appeared in all of Soul Reaver 2's eras. Role Greater Thralls were the strongest of the Thrall variant enemies seen in Soul Reaver 2. As with other thrall variants, Greater Thralls were undead warriors, re-animated and tasked with eternally protecting the sacred places of the Ancient vampires against intrusion, rising from underground to confront Raziel as he approached Thralls: "These ancient, undead warriors are charged to eternally guard Nosgoth's ancient shrines, and challenge any intruders. Some Thralls exhale projectiles at Raziel, and will strive to keep their distance, but will attack if cornered. Thralls sometimes carry emblem-keys which Raziel needs in order to progress." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Thralls: "These undead warriors guard Nosgoth's ancient shrines, often climbing out of their underground resting-places when Raziel approaches." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 18.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Thralls: "Thralls guard Nosgoth's sacred places, and they are the toughest enemies you'll have faced so far, cutting you to ribbons, if you let them double- and triple-team you. They're quick, so be proficient at dodging and lunging attacks." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 33.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Thralls/Swordsmen Thralls:' "Thralls are basically undead vampire hunters that guard the sacred places of Nosgoth. Mostly, they wield short swords that deal a fairly decent amount of damage. They are significantly quicker and more agile than vampire hunters, and they employ decent defensive capabilities, blocking some of Raziel's attacks every now and then. It does not take more than two or three hits to slay a Thrall, however. It is fairly difficult to sidestep a Thrall." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Visually Greater Thralls were large green-skinned, heavily decaying humanoids that wore a dark grey and red armor and chainmail, as well as a distinctive helmet design . In combat, Greater thralls were the strongest of the Thrall variant enemies, able to deal more damage and defend themselves better than lesser thrall enemies, but slower and easily sidestepped. Greater Thralls often led other Swordsmen thralls and Sorcerer thralls in battles, but the lesser thrall troops would retreat if the senior Greater thrall was defeated Bestiary: Greater Thralls: "Small groups of Thralls are sometimes led by a Greater Thrall. These Thralls are large, much larger than Raziel, and can do significant damage. They aren't quick though, so use that to your advantage and keep them off balance with quick attack combos. Occasionally, Greater Thralls and regular Thralls hold an emblem key, which Raziel can pick up and use after the Thrall has been dispatched.//'Strengths''' They have potent attacks and can take a bit of punishment.//'Weaknesses' They can be outflanked by sidestepping and are vulnerable to lunge attacks and crouching heavy strikes."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 18.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Tip: "When attacked by a Greater Thralls and one or more lesser Thralls, the regular Thralls retreat underground when you fell the Greater Thrall. Unless you need the extra health, concentrate on the Greater Thrall, but don't let the regular Thralls surround you." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 43.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Greater Thralls:' "Finally, there are greater Thralls. These Thralls tend to guard the places of higher interest in Nosgoth's shrines, usually found guarding emblem keys and Forge keys. They usually show up with a few lesser Thralls, but the lesser Thralls will retreat back underground if their leader falls. These Thralls are large, towering over Raziel and bearing much greater strength than normal Thralls, as the name implies. They employ much more advanced defensive capabilities than their lesser brethren as well. They aren't as fast as lesser Thralls, and are easier to sidestep.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 3.5//''Speed'' 2.5//''Defense'' 3.5//''Health'' 3//''Overall'' 3.5"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Greater thralls were armed with Scimitars and usually either a Reflector or Emblem Key which they used as 'shields'. Once defeated, Raziel could recover these 'shield' items and use them to open emblem doors and solve forge puzzles Thralls: "These ancient, undead warriors are charged to eternally guard Nosgoth's ancient shrines, and challenge any intruders. Some Thralls exhale projectiles at Raziel, and will strive to keep their distance, but will attack if cornered. Thralls sometimes carry emblem-keys which Raziel needs in order to progress." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download.Bestiary: Greater Thralls: "Finally, there are greater Thralls. These Thralls tend to guard the places of higher interest in Nosgoth's shrines, usually found guarding emblem keys and Forge keys. They usually show up with a few lesser Thralls, but the lesser Thralls will retreat back underground if their leader falls. These Thralls are large, towering over Raziel and bearing much greater strength than normal Thralls, as the name implies. They employ much more advanced defensive capabilities than their lesser brethren as well. They aren't as fast as lesser Thralls, and are easier to sidestep.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 3.5//''Speed'' 2.5//''Defense'' 3.5//''Health'' 3//''Overall'' 3.5"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Because of their role, Greater Thralls were only seen in the shrines and forges sacred to the Ancient Vampires. They were first encountered in the Light Forge in the Pre-Blood Omen era and were seen carrying the golden Reflectors which were necessary to complete the Light Forge puzzle (by reflecting light beams around the forge). Greater Thralls would again be encountered in the Air Forge in the Post-Blood Omen era, where they would be seen with the blue air symbol-shaped air forge Emblem keys, which were used to open special Emblem doors. Greater thralls would be encountered for the final time in the Sarafan era inside the Inner sanctum of Janos Audron's Retreat, where they were one of the few enemies encountered inside the retreat; on this occasion they were unaccompanied and held one of several red Emblem keys, once again needed to open special emblem doors through the retreat . SR2-GThrall-long.png|Greater Thrall front view SR2-GThrall-Back.png|Greater Thrall back view SR2-GThrall-JumpDownstrike.png|Jumping downstrike (1) SR2-GThrall-JumpDownstrike2.png|Jumping downstrike (2) SR2-GThrall-Backslash.png|Side-slash SR2-GreaterThrall-Close.png|close-up Greater Thrall SR2-GreaterThrall.png|Greater Thrall with Reflector Shield (Light Forge) SR2-GThrall-Shield.png|Greater Thrall with blue Emblem Key Shield (Air Forge) SR2-GThrall-RedEmblemKey.png|Greater Thrall with red Emblem Key Shield (Janos' Retreat) SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-18-SwordsmanThrall.png|Greater thrall in SR2 bonus materials SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-17-SorcererThrall.png Notes *Greater thralls are referred to as "gthrall" in the files of Soul Reaver 2 . *Greater thralls are most often seen carrying a 'shield' (an Emblem key or Reflector) which ultimately is used in the completion of various puzzles in the respective forges; though they appear to do little for the defensive capabilities of the thralls in combat Thralls: "These ancient, undead warriors are charged to eternally guard Nosgoth's ancient shrines, and challenge any intruders. Some Thralls exhale projectiles at Raziel, and will strive to keep their distance, but will attack if cornered. Thralls sometimes carry emblem-keys which Raziel needs in order to progress." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download.Bestiary: Greater Thralls: "Finally, there are greater Thralls. These Thralls tend to guard the places of higher interest in Nosgoth's shrines, usually found guarding emblem keys and Forge keys. They usually show up with a few lesser Thralls, but the lesser Thralls will retreat back underground if their leader falls. These Thralls are large, towering over Raziel and bearing much greater strength than normal Thralls, as the name implies. They employ much more advanced defensive capabilities than their lesser brethren as well. They aren't as fast as lesser Thralls, and are easier to sidestep.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 3.5//''Speed'' 2.5//''Defense'' 3.5//''Health'' 3//''Overall'' 3.5"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. *The Greater thralls are notably absent form the Dark Forge, with Emblem keys in this forge held by Swordsmen thralls instead. They are also absent from the Fire forge, which has no enemies; in the rest of Janos Audron's retreat, the Greater thralls in the Inner Sanctum are the only material realm foes faced . *Thralls are noted as "undead warriors" who are "charged to eternally guard Nosgoth's ancient shrines" Thralls: "These ancient, undead warriors are charged to eternally guard Nosgoth's ancient shrines, and challenge any intruders. Some Thralls exhale projectiles at Raziel, and will strive to keep their distance, but will attack if cornered. Thralls sometimes carry emblem-keys which Raziel needs in order to progress." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Thralls: "These undead warriors guard Nosgoth's ancient shrines, often climbing out of their underground resting-places when Raziel approaches." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 18.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 but the method of their re-animation is not elaborated. Given the places they guard, it would seem likely that the Thralls were Ancient vampire creations, though the thralls themselves, although humanoid, do not visually appear to be Ancient Vampire remains . In Defiance, similar Anceint Vampire locations would be protected by Feral Humans and the similarly 'animated' statues Vampire Golems and Guardian Constructs . References }} Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Stubs